


A Quiet Night

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Gift Fic, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Lapis is enjoying an evening alone in the barn, and Stevonnie arrives to ask a question...





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



Tonight was a quiet night.

 

Lapis sat in the barn, reading one of those “nudie mags” Amethyst gave her. It was quite lovely, she had to admit, and she could tell why Amethyst loved it so (which is where she must have learned all those...interesting positions Peridot would go on about). This night, she was alone, idly lounging about in her hammock.

 

Then came a knock at the doorway. It was Stevonnie, smiling an awkward smile. She had gone on several missions with the fusion — now nearly 30 years old — gaining a mutual friendship. They made dorky jokes, fought well together, and had a habit of blushing whenever they saw each other. Tonight was no different.

 

“Uh, hi, Lapis!” Stevonnie chuckled, waving nervously. “Lovely night out tonight ain’t it?”

 

“I’ve been inside all night.”

 

“Oh have you? Uh…”

 

“Just come on in, ‘Von, you’re not a vampire.”

 

Stevonnie entered the barn, revealing a small bouquet of wildflowers they’d collected. “These...these are for you,” the fusion said, sweating gallons.

 

Lapis’ eyes lit up in return. “Thank you!” she exclaimed, hugging the fusion tightly. “What’s the occasion?”

 

“Well… The voices in my head have been doing some talking and, uh...I was wondering if you’d wanna go on a date sometime? With me?”

 

“Of course I would!” Lapis laughed, hugging the fusion again. “Actually, if you wanna stay a bit longer, Peri’s at Amethyst’s tonight so…” Lapis flashed her bedroom eyes, making Stevonnie’s face turn bright crimson.

 

“I… I think I’d like that a lot, actually…” Stevonnie smiled, climbing into the hammock with the blue gem. The pair cuddled the rest of the night, their breathing calm and synchronous. There would be more to talk about in the morning, but for now they simply relaxed, taking in the ambience of nature that night.

 

And that night was a quiet night.

**Author's Note:**

> For my Best Internet Friend E350tb. He's an awesome person!


End file.
